a new type of love
by devilhuntershadow
Summary: new kids move into town and loki's girls find a new love
1. Chapter 1

A new type of love

Authers notes: ok I kind of noticed there is no yuri fan fictions in this category so I did one and it's a crossover. see if you can guess. And before anyone asks I and Bi Sexual so yah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show and I am not making any money from this. I'm adding the characters from (NGE) like Rei and Asuka. I only own Midori, Yuri, Shadow, and Mitsuki.

Pairings: Rei and Mayura, Asuka and Hel , Midori and Verdandi, Yuri and Urd, Shadow and Freya, Mitsuki and skuld.

Chapter 1: New students

It was Monday morning an Mayura was sitting at her desk when a group of girls she had never seen before came in. she looked them over and one particular caught her attention. She was average height with kind of pale skin, and short light blue hair and Mayura thought she was very cute. She was excited because she hasn't met any one new for a while now. Then the teacher stood up to introduce the new kids.

"Class I would like to introduce to our new students go a head and introduce your selves". The first to speak was Rei "hi" she said in a low soft voice. Next was Asuka she was a loud girl with long wild orange reddish hair "Hay wats up". Third was Midori she like Asuka was loud but she had long silver hair with dark skin "hay". Fourth up was Yuri she was a very hyperactive girl with short purple hair that draped over her eyes "hi ya". Fifth was shadow she had short black hair with dark skin "sup". Finally was Mitsuki she had long light green hair "hi". After the introductions were done they all took there seats. The teacher let Rei sit next to her but she had the window seat. But every time Mayura looked at her she was looking out the window. The classes went by fast and Mayura decided she was going to talk to her during lunch.

"Bring" the lunch bell rang and every one rushed toward the door. Mayura got up from her seat and walked over to her. "hi my names mayura". Rei looked at her and smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me" she asked Rei nervously. "Sorry but I'm eating lunch with my friends up on the roof" said Rei. "Oh" said Mayura kind of sadly. "But if you would like to join us that's ok to and I'm sure its ok with them to" said Rei. "That grate id love to" said Mayura happily she just wanted to be close to her. So the two of them walked up to the roof together. Mayura enjoyed their company and she told them about her club. They all said there club sounded fun and wanted to join. So after school they walked over to Mayura's house and talked a little more.

Once she got home she seated every one and then got on the phone and called Loki's house. "Hello" said a young boy. "hi loki it Mayura I gust wanted to let you know I wont be coming over today I met some new friends and they want to join our club and I was wondering if I could bring them over tomorrow after noon" she said. "Sure that's fine with me" he said. "grate I have to go now see you tomorrow bye" she said in a hurry then hung up.

After the party was over everyone got ready to go home. She said buy to her new friends. And went off to bed. As she slept all she could think about was Rei and that she would see her in the morning at school. And fell a sleep.

Authors note: please review. Ill keep going any way if you don't son it might not matter but I steel would like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Am I gay or straight and Meet my new friends

Later that night Mayura had woken up from a strange dream:

Rei leaned into kiss her again, intent on wiping all coherent thought from her brain.

Rei shuddered and gave up, her hands reaching up around Mayura's neck. her long hair felt cool and silky between her fingers, slipping over and through her hands like well-made silk. She gasped as she felt cold fingers on her suddenly bare stomach, caressing her waist and the curve of her hip. "Your fingers are cold," she managed to whisper, unable to get enough oxygen suddenly.

"Well then, you'll just have to warm them up," Mayura murmured in her ear before nibbling at it lightly. She pressed her hand flat against Rei's back, the cold making her arch against her body, her softer curves fitting surprisingly well against her own light frame. Her other hand started in on the top of Rei's modestly buttoned blouse, done up to the top button. It didn't stay that way for long before Mayura was pushing it back from her shoulders.

She leaned down to kiss the newly exposed collarbone, the shirt pulling and holding Rei's hands behind her. There were goosebumps on the lightly tanned skin, an interesting texture under her lips and tongue. One of her hands slipped under a bra strap, running down the back and flicking open the clasps with the ease only a woman could have. Dropping the garment somewhere behind her, Mayura bent down to work her way along the newly exposed flesh, one hand coming up to rub lightly over a nipple.  
Rei moaned, a small part of her wondering how Mayura could have gotten that far already, but most of her mind concentrated on the lovely sensations she was causing. This seemed to encourage her, and Rei felt soft, warm lips close about her other nipple, her tongue teasing the hyper-sensitive skin. "Enjoying yourself, then?" Mayura murmured, straightening up again to look her in the eye. Rei couldn't manage more than a nod, unable to look away. Mayura smiled, and leaned in for another kiss, firmer, more insistent than before. Her tongue traced along Rei 's lip, pushing gently past it to explore her mouth. All the chocolate flavor had been licked off by now, leaving just Rei , a subtle, intoxicating taste that made her blood pound in her ears.

She realized that Rei was starting to work on her own shirt, her distracted fingers fumbling on the buttons. Mayura decided not to make it any easier for her and kept kissing her, one hand coming up to play with her breast, stroking the soft, soft skin. After the last button finally came off, Rei seemed to give up her difficult task as being close enough to done and pressed up against her again, bare skin meeting between them, making both of them shiver.

Mayura pushed the shorter girl against a desk, bending her gently backwards. The sight of her body elongated in the stretch was almost too enticing to bear, and she bent down, running the tip of her tongue in a line from her belly button up, tasting the lightly salty skin eagerly. It was much easier to play with her at this angle, and Mayura leaned over her, going back to working on her breasts, her hand teasing one while she kissed the other. She could feel Rei 's chest heaving as her breath caught.  
Her hand trailed teasingly down the taught skin, running over the soft fabric of Rei 's school uniform skirt. The nipple was hard in her mouth, and she bit it softly, making Rei jerk at the sudden change of sensation. Withdrawing, Mayura leaned forward, laying half on top of her to reach her mouth again. Rei 's lips were dry from breathing so heavily, but they moistened quickly enough once Mayura started kissing them.

Rei 's hands came up, working her fingers into Mayura 's hair. She could feel Rei 's stomach muscles trembling with the effort of holding herself straight without the help of her hands, and her fingers were shaking from the intense sensations Mayura knew she was causing. Mayura took the fact that Rei could still hold herself upright as a sign that she wasn't doing enough yet. She slid her hand around to the inside of her thigh, slipping up under her skirt, barely touching the skin.

As Mayura fingered Rei 's panties, which were a sensible, modest design, of course, the other girl's head dropped back to the desk. She groaned as Mayura gently stroked her, sliding her fingers up and under the waistband, along the front of her leg, running through the soft hair. Her hands slipped numbly back down to the desk as Mayura 's fingers brushed lightly over her clit. " Mayura... I... I haven't..." she said, looking up at her, her voice high and faint. Apparently, the last-name basis had been dropped sometime in the last few minutes. Done this before?" Mayura asked, faintly surprised. neither have I do you want me to stop?"

"...No... but..."

"I'll go slowly," Mayura said, kissing her softly. "You'll enjoy it, I promise." Either that was enough, or Rei just didn't care anymore, but she let her head fall back again.

She slowly started moving her fingers again, lightly rubbing Rei 's clit, touching every bit of skin she could, searching for her most sensitive spots. She was already remarkably wet, something which Mayura was doubly proud of now that she knew Rei was still a virgin. Her fingertips became coated within moments, and from the straining in Rei 's muscles, Mayura knew she was accomplishing her goal of making sure the innocent girl enjoyed herself. She kissed her neck as she worked her fingers, drinking in the steadily heavier scent of her. There was something decidedly good about it, heady and sharp and so, so personal...

One of her fingers slipped slowly inside her, and every muscle Mayura could feel clenched. Rei moaned, her fingers clasping the desk so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was extremely careful and gentle, not wanting her to feel any pain with her first experience, concentrating more on playing with the sensitive lip of her entrance than pushing inside.

Then all the sudden she woke up in a cold sweat and ran to the bathroom. _"There is no way? Why am I thinking about her like that? She is just my friend right? I'm not gay right?_. Then she left the bathroom and went back to bed.

The next day after school they were all gathered out side of the mansion. "Are you sure it's ok for us to come over and is this the write place" said Asuka. "This is the address she gave me" said Rei. "Ok so were here, so let's get going" said Midori. As they walked up the stairs to ring the door bell.

Meanwhile inside the mansion:

"ok you guys they will be here any minute now so is every ready" said Mayura nervously.

"yes, every thing is perfect so please calm down Mayura" said Yamino. "I know I gust want every thing perfect I haven't had any new friends in a long time and I want to make sure you guys get along" she said. "Well you don't have to worry most of them sound like bruts to me and I don't think well get along that good any way" said Hel. " don't judge them before you know them, I know some of them are a little ruff but there very nice please just give them a chance" Mayura pleaded. "fine" the all said in unison. "oh that's them ill be write back" she said. Mayura ran for the door.

A minute later she came back with them. "Guys these are my new friends Rei, Asuka, Midori, Yuri, Shadow, Mitsuki." said Mayura happily. "Nice to meet you" said Rei. "hay" said Asuka. " sup" said Midori. "hi ya" said Yuri. "hi" said shadow. "hellow" said Mitsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The big fight and first kiss

Sorry it took so long had a little writers block.

"Ach meine gott! ALL RIGHT FINE WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE, COME ON GUYS!" Asuka yelled. "Fine like any one cares" said Verdandi. "Come on you guys cant we all just get along" stated Mayura trying to keep things peaceful. It all started a few minutes ago, every thing seemed ok until one of the girls made a rather rude comment (I will not go into details).all the guys were inside the house they had decided to make this an all girls party. Mainly because they did not want to listen to girl talk.

"Look mayura we like you and everything its jus that we can't stand them" said Shadow. "first off what's wrong with us, secondly like we would ever want to be friends with you in the first place" said skuld in a rather loud tone. "How about the fact you judge people before you get to know them, and to be frank we don't like that much eather"said Midori. "Ohhh frank what did you learn that all by your self or did some one teach you" said Hel. "Hey you leave her alone you big meine" said Yuri as she spit out her tongue. Rei and

Mayura look at each other then agreed that she would take her half of the party home. Once the others went home Mayura asked Rei if she could walk her home. Then they started walking and talking. Then all of the sudden they started to look at each other. "Well this is my stop I guess things didn't go as well as we thought" said Rei. "No it didn't but maybe once they cool off we can try again" said Mayura. Then they both stopped talking an moved closer to each other. "_I like her so much, but I guess there is only one way to find out if she likes me back" _Rei thought.

After seeing Rei close-up in the moon light, she did not want her to go. From a distance in the night, Rei had looked beautiful, but now up close, there was no word for her beauty. The closest description Mayura could think of that Rei looked like a goddess. Rei knew that she was straight but she was feeling strange right now she had never felt this way about any girl before. Rei wanted to kiss Mayura's red lips, stroke her long pink perfect hair and hold her chest right against her own.

Without warning, Rei made the first move. She leaned towards Mayura and kissed her lips. Mayura had never tasted anything so soft or sweet in her life. She had never had any boyfriends in the past. But Mayura returned the kiss by licking Rei's lips and inserting her tongue as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. There hands started to wander all over each others body. As soon as it started it ended. The two of them stepped away from each other. Rei smiled and waved good bye the ran off in the direction if her house leaving behind a very confused Mayura.

Notes

Sorry that was short in kind of busy lately. Any way hope you guys are liking it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Start and a night to rember

Sorry about the delay

Mayura walked home later that night in a daze. She was very confused about what happened a little while ago. Although she appeared calm outwardly, inside her head, Mayura was a wreck. She was thinking in leaps and bounds, all over this possible catastrophe's timeline. _'What if the kids get disobedient?' ''What if she gets bored with me?' 'What if my mom and dad find out?_. Once she got home she jumped into bed and went straight to sleep. However she found even in her dreams she could not escape from reality. In here dream the kiss kept replaying over and over again in her head.

The next day at school she tried to stay away from Rei as much as possible. At the end of the day she opened her locker and a letter fell out. It was in a pretty pink envelop and it had her name on it. At first she looked around to check and see if any one was looking. then she opened the letter and started to read it:

_Dear Mayura,_

_I know I kind of freaked you out by kissing you the other day. The truth is I really like you Mayura and I was wondering if you could come by my house later today. we really need to talk about this._

_Love Rei_

Later on she decided she should take her up on her offer. At first she went to tell her friends and family where she went. She even told them she was staying the night just in case. then ran to her house.

Mayura knocked on the door of her house. Rei opened the door and let her in. "this way please". As she escorted her to her bed room. As soon as they got to the room Mayura noticed what her room was like. It was nice it had a wholesome look to it witch made Mayura very comfortable.

Both girl sat on the bed, silent, not looking at each other, their backs turned. Mayura pulled up her knees, and unbeknownst to Rei, was clutching the note out of view. Rei sat at the edge, not knowing what to say. After about ten minutes of silence, Rei spoke up, "I'm so glad you came." Mayura didn't respond, staring into space, the note still in her hands. Rei thought for a moment, then asked quietly, "Mayura, ive meet a lot of girls but never any one like you".

Mayura blinked. After much thought and consideration, she silently moved over to Rei and gently draped her arms over the girl's shoulders. Before she could react Asuka whispered into her ear, "I don't know much but I know I really like you too Rei." Rei blinked, until got up and started removing her clothes. Slowly Mayura glanced over her shoulder, and widened her eyes when she saw that Rei was nude. Mayura was stunned, not knowing what was going on, until she saw the odd gleam in Rei's eyes, her clothes all over the floor. Mayura understood, and removed her own clothes, tossing them on the floor as well. "Rei …..I don't….." Rei moved in closer and placed a finger on Mayura's lips. "Shhhhhh…..it's okay. I won't hurt you, Mayura, just lay down."

Rei took a moment to study Mayura's body, and felt her heart racing, then laid her down gently. Smiling, Rei crawled over until she was on top of Mayura, locking eyes with her. Mayura blushed a little. Rei leaned in for a very deep and passionate kiss. Mayura blushed hotly, as the kiss electrified through her body, her mind reeling. Rei broke the kiss and smiled, licking her lips, then whispered into her ear, "Your so beautiful Mayura." she nibbled softly on Mayura's ear before kissing on her neck, and took the note out of her hand then dropped the note on the floor. Mayura had never felt like this before, but something deep within her heart told her that this is exactly what she has longed for sence she meet her. She moaned softly in pleasure, and reached out her hands, not knowing if she wanted to touch Rei's beautiful body, only letting her fingers to gently trace the surface. Mayura noticed this and whispered more hotly, "Touch me its okay, touch me anywhere you want." she kissed down Mayura's shoulder. Mayara shivered slightly in pleasure, then softly stroked Rei's breasts, cupping them and squeezing gently. She has never felt anything so soft and warm, as Rei's body presses against hers. Rei moans softly, "Oh yes. Touch me there." she smiled and kissed Mayura deeply. She moaned in the kiss, her hands now rubbing up and down Reis's pale smooth back. Rei broke the kiss and gently licked Mayura's breasts, teasing with her tongue. Mayura let out a passionate gasp. "Oh,Rei!"

Rei continued licking, and sucked gently on one of her breasts. "Mmmmmm…such a sweet taste you have…" she licked softly. Mayura slowly arched her back and moaned out loud in pleasure, her hands now stroking down Rei's sides. The girl then sucked on Mayura's other breast, and moved her hand to softy rubMayuras's vagina. Mayura immediately felt pleasure building up within her vagina, and moaned out Rei's name. R Rei stopped and gazed deeply into her eyes. Mayura looked back and smiled. "you have such beautiful eyes." Rei said she found herself lost in them. "Rei," Mayura softly moaned and ran her fingers through her friend's hair. Rei moaned softly and slowly rubbed her hips and vagina against Mayura's. Both girls moaned out in pleasure. "Oh,Rei! Oh, yes! I love you!" Mayura cried out as she bumped back. "Mayura…..oh yes……this feels so good…..don't stop…..I love you too…." Rei could feel powerful orgasms triggering within her vagina.

Rei cried out as she felt very powerful orgasms exploding within her body, her body now shining in sweat as she holds onto Mayura, still grinding and bumping. Rei screamed in pleasure, and finally collapses next to Mayura, panting heavily, feeling extremely powerful orgasmic aftershocks, her body sweating as she locks eyes with Rei. Mayura was doing the same thing, breathing heavily and reaches out a hand to touch Asuka's face. Rei smiled as she breathed, "Mayura …….that was……..incredible…….."

Mayura smiled. "I love you, Rei…..with all my heart………" she moved in closer and wrapped an arm around Mayura's body, softly stroking her cheek. "You are beautiful." Rei blushed and cups Mayura's chin in her hands, kissing her softly. "I love you too Mayura." she smiled and pulled up the sheets, keeping her eyes locked with Mayura's. Rei smiled and leaned in closer. "Mayura do you think you can stay for the rest of the night" Mayura placed a kiss on Rei's lips. "I think it's all right I already told my dad just in case." Then the tow of them closed there eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: finaly things are clear/now were frinds

It was a clear Sunday morning when Mayura awoke from her slumber. When she awoke she immediately noticed something wrong. _This inset my room! Where am i? what am I doing here?. _then she noticed something move in the bed and pulled of the covers. That's when she saw the most beautiful site she had ever seen. There was Rei naked only slightly covered by the sheets. With her ruffled blue laying gently on the pillow. Then she got confused as to why she was here. Then like a flash images of her and Rei having sex.

"Oh my gosh" she yelled quietly. Not that she was upset she was worried about the other's._ what will my friends say? Will they be happy or upset? What will my dad say._ However in reality she was the happiest person in the world. Mayura decided to hold that stuff until later. Right now all she wanted to do was relax with the woman she loved. The she laid back down and went to sleep.

At the same time on the street

All the girls excluding Rei and Mayura were sitting down at the ice cream shop when a group of other girls came up to them. "Well look what the cat dragged in" skulled said sarcastically. "oh! brother what have we done to you now!". "nothing yet just hassling you". Then most of the girls got up getting ready to start a fight and in the back was Yuri in the back with a bucket of ice cream in her hands. Shadow was the only girl still sitting there the said. "Hey you guys calm down, look we all got off on the wrong foot why not try to start again,( _as soon as she said that all the girls relaxed back into there seats however the other girls locked like they were about to say something when_) come on our treat". Verdandi, Hel, Freya, skuld, and Urd looked at each other then agreed.

After the girls ordered there ice cream they started to talk again. "so not that were complaining or anything but why did you invite us to eat" Hel said. "why are you so fucking suspicious( _she then gave her a dirty yet annoyed look_) fine if you really must know. we figured sense Rei and Mayura are friend we should try a little harder to be friends, besides we might be seeing each other more often (_she said in a low voice_)" Asuka stated. "Oh well I guess that makes sense wait what was that last thing you said" asked Urd. " its nothing you will find out soon enough" Yuri said. Then she hit Asuka in the shoulder. "right" said Freya.

Meanwhile:

Rei and Mayura had just waken up and were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. when Mayura noticed a little kitten purring and rubbing agents her leg. Then she picked it up gently and started to pet her. "what a cute cat what's his name" she asked. "her name is pumpkin I got her a little while before I moved here, she was the runt of the litter that's why she is kind of small" said Rei. "yah but she's so cute" Mayura replied. "so do you want to talk about this or do something else" Rei said.

"I want to talk about this if you don't mind" Mayura asked. "sure, look I know you might feel a little weird about this but I just want you to know that I really love you. I know we haven't known each other for long but that's just how I feel, also if you want to stop this now I still want to be your friend" said Rei who looked like she was going to cry. "please don't cry, I do really like you too I'm just worried about what my friends and family will think" said Mayura. "well if they really love you, then they wouldn't care" she said. "maybe your right, so what do you want to do now" said Mayura while blushing and fidgeting. "I'm game if you are" said Rei seductively. Then the two ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

While at the ice cream shop the girls were laughing there asses off. "Then she jumped of the top and landed into a mud puddle" laughed Asuka hysterically. "how or why did you do that" said Freya. "yah my luck to land in the only puddle there" said Mitsuki. "you know you guy's aren't as bad as we thought you were" Verdandi said. "yah were not good on first impressions" said Midori. "hay how about you guys come over to my place we were thinking about going there after wards" said Mitsuki. "sure weed love too" Hel said calmly( finally putting down her book). Then they paid there bill and headed to Mitsuki's place

Authors note: please review. Ill keep going any way if you don't son it might not matter but I steel would like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: just incase you forgot. I don't own the show and I am not making any money from this. I'm adding the characters from (NGE) like Rei and Asuka. I only own Midori, Yuri, Shadow, and Mitsuki. So hares another chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter: 6 the secret is out

The girls finally made it to Mitsuki's place. It was a really big house it had two levels with about 8 rooms, a huge kitchen, a nicely furnished living room except for all the beer cans and bottles on the floor( incase your wondering I am using the house from love hina, yes they all live together). " so you live here this house is huge , how many people live here" said Verdandi. "yah but its big enough for all of us to live here" said Asuka. "wait you all live here together, what about your parents" said Freya. " well our parents wanted us to move(not related to each other)but we did not want to so we moved in this dorm, with Misato and her wife Ritsuko" said shadow. "oh that was nice of the, hay what's that sound" said hel.

Then everyone went salient for a few seconds and herd soft moaning. They all bunched together to figure out the situation. Midori then leaned into Mitsuki and whispered "you don't think there still at it do you". " I don't know only one way to find out" she replied. "know way rei and Mayura will tell them when there ready" said shadow. "yah well there going to learn sooner or later why not sooner". Said yuri. "you know I hardly ever agree with her but I think she is right, you know it well be hard for them to say anything. This will help them push it along" said Asuka. So every one voted to go up stairs, with the exception of shadow who decided to stay down stairs. Then they all turned to their gust's.

"so you guys want to come with us to see what the noise is" said yuri. "sure" they all said. "shadow are you coming with us" said skuld. "no thanks ill gust go and make drinks for us" she said. "ill help" said Freya. Then the went into the kitchen, while the other quietly went up stairs. Then when they opened the door to rei's room, the seen socked everyone except those who all ready know. There was mayura on the bed naked with rei, and she was eating her out. Of course both girls stopped dead in their tracks and blushing wildly after being caught.

Meanwhile things are heating up in the kitchen

Both girls were kissing with all the furry and passion they can muster. How you ask well its kind of a funny story. Freya and shadow had just finished making two trays of drinks for every one. But the problem was that nether of them could see where they were going (bet you can tell where this is going). So when Freya turned around she bumped into shadow causing her to fall and spill her drinks. Then shadow suddenly dropped the drinks to try and catcher her, unfortunately she slipped on the juice in the floor and landed on top of her. Then they both fell unconscious.(yah I went there. I know it kind of predictable but what ever).

As they looked into each others eyes lust overcame shadow. Her primal instincts took over as she grabbed Freya by the waist and French kissed her .Freya's lips were really soft, like two delicate budding roses pressing against shadow's lips. Freya was surprised at the advance at first, but she came to accept shadow's tongue in her mouth. Their tongues twirled together .Freya's face turned scarlet when she realized what she was doing. They've come this far...maybe it was time to let nature take its course. As long as nobody else find out, everything would be okay...shadow thrusts her hands down into skirt and desperately fingered herself, twirling the folds of her labia in ecstasy as saliva started to drip from the two girls' passionate kiss.

Her breathing quickened as she pinned Freya down on to the floor, never once detaching her lips from Freya's. 'shadow chan...' Freya was clearly excited now. Her hands were also thrust down into her panties and playing with her twat. Part of this felt so...so wrong. Shadow had rendered her now lover a quadriplegic, and now here she was, making love to her...well, love did come in the strangest places and times. Somehow in freya's mind ( which was substantially scarred, no matter how bright and bubbly she was) Freya hugged shadow tight, pressing her own sex against the soft mound of shadow's. She couldn't take it anymore. In a savage display of lust, Freya literally ripped off shadow's skirt and clothes, while planting wet kisses around the sexy black ribbon around shadow's neck.

The two were now only clad in panties and bras. the two panted in anticipation as they took off their remaining clothes. shadow's sex was smooth and hairless, reminding Freya of two soft tulips pressed together in a cute, yet seductive way. She bent down and started to pleasure shadow, swirling her tongue around the folds of her labia and deep into her clit. It was more sweet than tangy, in fact it reminded Freya of honey! Shadow tried to suppress a shriek of lust that came out as a strangled little whimper as Freya's tongue went deeper and deeper into her womanhood.

Her climax was coming soon. It was rushing through her body in a sweet torrent, threatening to make shadow's snatch explode at any time .shadow couldn't take it anymore. She took hold of Freya's soft blond hair and let out a soft moan as her juices flowed freely out of her. Eagerly licking her shadow's essence, Freya masturbated as she licked away every last drop of nectar from shadow's sweet vagina. Surprisingly, shadow's orgasm lasted more than a minute before she stopped and sighed in pleasure. Her juices had completely drenched the floor and Freya's face, giving her hair a sexy wet look. This is actually my first time coming so much. She suddenly had an idea for pleasuring Freya back. Shadow shyly curled up her legs and touched Freya's clit with her feet. Freya's eyes opened wide. She gave a great gasp of excitement, imploring shadow's to use her creamy and well shaped foot to explore her nether regions.

Acknowledging Freya's silent request, shadow's flexed her toes and inserted her foot all the way up to the middle of her smooth instep in Nana's clit. Tenderly swirling her foot and using her big toe to play with Freya's pussy, shadow suddenly exploded again, surprising herself just at how often she could have so many consecutive orgasms shadow snapped back to reality when she felt Freya drench her foot in her own juice.

Curious to see what Freya tasted like, she furtively used her finger to swipe off a sample from her instep and licked it. Well, this was a surprise. The girl tasted tangy. Not in an unpleasant way though- it almost had the slightly bite and sweetness that balanced out ripe cherries so well. shadow decided it was time to end their little tryst, as she could vaguely hear the other girls talking up stairs. Freya seemed a little disappointed that their session had to end so quickly.

"shadow chan, just a little more? Please...?'Freya's eyes looked imploringly at shadow's breasts. They weren't too big, they weren't too small. They weren't as developed as Freya's. It usually took them 10 minutes to clean up everything, so shadow gave Freya a seductive smile and nodded. Freya gave a happy little 'ah' and hugged shadow close to her, twirling her tongue around the smooth contour of shadow's breasts. She stroked shadow's perfectly shaped assets with her delicate artificial little fingers. Freya thrust her hand into her pussy, frantically sawing away to seesaw herself closer to her orgasm.

When Freya's tongue finally reached shadow's soft pink nipple, she gave a gasp of pure ecstasy and felt her orgasm shoot through her like a sweet bullet, covering the floor in even more of their love juices. The two girls lay in each other's embrace, ending the encounter with a sleepy, but still passionate kiss. As their tongues were doing another lazy dance with one another, the two of them fell asleep in the kitchen.

Authors note: ok so that's the end of this chapter. As you can tell there's going to be a lot of sex because of the pairings. So this story will take a while. Anyway ill write about what happed between rei and mayura next so keep reading and ill update as soon as I can.


	7. acceptance

Authors note: sorry it took me so long to update. Homework is a bitch sometimes (ok all the time). Just incase you forgot. I don't own the show and I am not making any money from this. I only own Midori, Yuri, Shadow, and Mitsuki. Sorry no sex in this one. So hares another chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 7: acceptance

Back up stairs there was a awkward silence. Of course you'd be silent to if you just caught your friend being eaten out by another woman. "w..wha..wha..what are you guys doing here" said mayura completely shocked. " well we thought that we could make up with your new friends said hel blushing with her head turned. "y… yah we were just about to have a drink when we heard a strange noise." said skulld. By that time both girls had gotten off each other and were sitting on the bed. Rei went from shocked to upset in a flash. She knew her friends and she could also tell by there snickering that this was no ordinary accident.

She then quickly locked for her shirt. Ran out the door. Grabbed her friends and went next door. " okay you guys what the hell was that" she said with hushed but angered tone. "look we came here thinking you were done here. We never planned it instinctually but we figured this might be the only chance for you to tell her friends" said Asuka. "we could have.." she said but she was cut off. "we know you rei it would take a while for you guy to say anything and if you didn't it would happen sooner or later thanks to our writer" said Midori. " hey get back it the story ladies" said the writer. "fine" they all replied. "look I know you guys meant well but I 'm worried about mayura said rei. "well I don't hear any yelling so things must be going ok" Mitsuki said. as she leaned her had agents the wall. Soon the others followed suit.

Meanwhile next door:

"okay mayura what's going on here because I'm a little confused" said Verdandi. Then mayura got down on her knees and started to cry. "i..i..i'm so sorry you guys, I know I just met rei but I think I love her. I cant help it she is so sweet and she makes me happy, so please don't hate me for it please" mayura said. Then all of them turned to look at each other. then Urd walked up to mayura and knelt beside her. "sorry mayura we didn't mean to make you cry, if she means that much to you then its okay with us" she said. Mayura then stopped crying and looked up at them. " really". " of course were your friends we would never hate you" Urd replied. (aaaawwwww). The out of know where came the other girls. " man I'm glad that worked out ok ,I was a little nerves for a while" sad yuri. "wait you guys set this up" shouted skuld. " well not exactly" said Midori. Hel was about to reply when a loud but low scream was heard. ( aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh).

Then they all ran down stairs to see what it was. " what the hell is your problem guy and get the hell off our property" yelled shadow. " my problem is this seeing this ugly woman raped around my sister" said fray. They all looked at her shocked. She was the last person they'd expect to see in this situation. " really Freya, first mayura and this any more surprises you'd like to throw at us" said hel while looking at the other girls. "hay we didn't know either" said one of the girls. " do what's going on here guys" said skuld. " yah that's what id like to…." He was stopped when a bath pan suddenly hit his head knocking him unconscious. " w.. w..well you see we were getting the dinks and one thing lead to another and well this happened. Also what do you mean first mayura." Said Freya.

" well while you guys were supposed to get drinks we went up stairs and found rei and mayura having sex" sad Verdandi. "Verdandi" shouted mayura. "what she will find out sooner or later" said Verdandi. "yah but you didn't have to say it like that" mayura replied. "uh hate to interrupt here but can we take this into the hot springs" said Asuka. "why" hey said. " well for one with all this craziness I need a long bathe and I thing some people could use a bath" she said. Then they all turned to the four in question( no need to say who). "what" they replied. " that actually sounds like a nice idea" said hel. " well then follow us then ladies" said yuri. Then they went off laving fray unconscious on the floor.

Authors note: ok so that's the end of this chapter. What do you think ? I know I added my self in their to so ill be popping up every so often. The next chapter they all will be sitting in the hot springs and things will go crazy. ok ill also going to start another story I will still be doing this one to its going to be an inuyasha story so keep a look out for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Just incase you forgot. I don't own the show and I am not making any money from this ( if I did I would be fired) I only own Midori, Yuri, Shadow, and Mitsuki.

Chapter 8: a steamy hot bath

Recap

"Uh hate to interrupt here but can we take this into the hot springs" said Asuka. "Why" hey said. "well for one with all this craziness I need a long bathe and I thing some people could use a bath" she said. Then they all turned to the four in question (no need to say who). "What" they replied. "that actually sounds like a nice idea" said hel. "well then follow us then ladies" said yuri. Then they went off laving fray unconscious on the floor.

Now the story

The all turned down the hall then opened up a small door. When the opened it there was a large locker room. "Okay you guys can use our lockers and we will just put our stuff in these baskets" said asuka. "you don't have to do that, we don't want to impose" said Verdandi. "it's cool you guys are our guests after all" said shadow. They all then started to strip down their clothes. Everyone was basically comfortable around each other except for Hel who decided to undress more of in the corner. While unnoticed by the others the two couples in the room were secretly looking each other over. _"Oh my goodness I didn't notice what strong muscles shadow has. Mow that I think about it I don't really know much about her at all. Well I just have to fix that later" thought Freya._ After the all finished putting their clothes away they then decide to step out into the hot spring. When they opened the other door almost all of them were amazed by how large the area was, that is except for the ones that all ready lived there. When they saw two figures in the mist.

"**So this is where you guys were I was wondering where you two went" said midori. However she was cut off by the mildly disturbing scene taking place. Misato a twenty three year old woman with long purple like hair was standing naked on top of a rock shouting as loud as she could "**_**I**___**AM YOUR MASTER****! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! ****NOW GO FORTH MY SLAVE**** AND BRING ME……………………….. **_**A FRILLY PINK DRESS!!!**__**...... (silence)…………**_** "Guys we would like you to meet Misato and her wife Ritsuko they are the ones looking after us" said Yuri. "Nice to meet you" said**** Mayura**** and her friends. ****The woman she was pointing at was her wife of 4 years ****Ritsuko a woman light skinned woman with short blond hair. "Good afternoon everyone" said Ritsuko trying to ignore her ****obviously ****drunken wife. **

Authors note: sorry for taking so long college is hard. Please review especially if you have ideas.


End file.
